I Like You
by shishi0705
Summary: This contains male/male. Multiple Pairing. Pairings may change Chopper/Zoro Crocodile/Luffy. Will stay the same. Enjoy and Review
1. I LIKE YOU

**Hii this is my first time. i do NOT own anything. REVIEW! I shall try my best at this. This takes place before they met Franky and Brook. (Warnings: MalexMale, sexual content, yaoi, MPREG.) dont like it dont read it. Okay! Let's get started!**

It was a loud and noisy day on The Going Merry. Zoro and Sanji were fighting once again, Nami and Robin were reading, Usopp was telling his lies filled stories while Luffy and Chopper sat intrigued, hanging on his every word.

"Sanji, could you get me some more of that wonderful juice," Nami called out. Sanji snapped out of fightinh with Zoro and hearts appeared in his eyes. "Of course, Nami- swan." Zoro rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath before siiting down leaning against the wall to sleep. About an hour after he fell asleep, the weather suddenly changed and rain started falling from the dark sky just as Sanji called out that Dinner was ready.

"Fooooooooooooooooooood," Luffy and Usopp shouted and ran towards the kitchen. Everybody was heading in to eat and Chopper noticed Zoro still sleeping. He shook Zoro calling his name trying to wake him. Zoro just kept sleeping. Chopper cocked his head and peered down taking in Zoros sleeping face. He couldn't help himself, he did the same thing he always does and goes into heavy point before slowly pressing his lips against Zoros. Zoro's eyes snapped open and Chopper fell backwards in shock.

"So it was you whos always doing that," Zoro grumbled then stood up.

"What? You knew? I mean..." Chopper glanced away and suddenly was scared for his life. Every step Zoro took towards him felt like another step towards his death. Zoro stopped right in front of him.

"Why did you do it," Zoro asked.

Chopper blinked and glanced up, his face turned red and he looked to the side," well, um, haha...i...like you." He whispered the last two words and kept avoiding looking at Zoro.

"Well why didn't you tell me? i like you too."

"Don't kill me, I'm sorry Zoro, it won't...Wait what?" Chopper looked up at Zoro and blinked a few times, letting the words sink in. Zoro started taking off his clothes and Chopper finally snapped out of being lost.

"W-w-what are you doing," Chopper asked.

"Well we both like each other, aren't we gonna do it?" Zoro just continued stripping.

"Wait, but I-I-I..." his sentence got cut off by Zoro's mouth against his. The swordsman straddled his body and slipped his tongue in the shocked reindeer's mouth. Chopper was completly frozen in shock, not sure what to do. His big hands slowly grabbed Zoro's waist, slowly kissing him back. He started it so i guess it's okay. Zoro ran his hands over his chest when he reached his nipple he pulled slightly on it causing the bigger man to moan. Choppers hands ran down the swordsman's back until it reached his ass. He cupped Zoro's asscheeks in his hands and grinded into him. Zoro gasped slightly as Chopper kissed down his neck and began succking on the beautiful flesh there. Zoro began grinding on his own back and forth on the big erection beneath him. Zoro slowly pushed Chopper back and pulled down his shorts where a biig 10 inch penis flung out and stood proudly. Zoro smiled and licked up the side of glourious manhood before taking the tip in his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around is as he took him deeper. Chopper let out and moan and grabbe the back of Zoro's head, forcing him to take more. After 5 minutes of Zoro slurping, sucking, and jerking, Chopper pulled him off and layed him on his back. He sucked on his own fingers before pushing one inside the swordsman. Zoro moaned and gasped when a second and third entered him. "Does it hurt,'Chopper asked worriedly.

"It's fine, Zoro chocked out. Chopper continued to work his fingers in and out of Zoro until Zoro was groaning in pleasure. He slipped his fingers out and Zoro whined at the lost. Chopper sat back and pulled Zoro on top of him. He slowly lowered the swordsman onto his dick. Zoro's arms wrapped tightly around Choppers neck as pain went through his body. Chopper sensing this, grabbed onto the Zoros, 8 inch cock and ran his hand up and down it, trying to take the pain away. It must've had an effect because Zoro began moaning and whithering. Chopper continued to thrust into Zoro and jerk him off. Zoro kissed the sides of his neck before moving to his lips, the made out as chopper picked up his pace. Zoro moaned loudly and the slapping of flesh hitting filled their ears. Chopper changed his angle and thrusted roughly into Zoro. Zoro gasped and cried out as Chopper hit his prostate. "Chopper," he groaned out,"Do that again, hit that spot again." Chopper happily complied and began thrusting into him hitting his prostate every other thrust. Zoro bit his lip and pushed down on Chopper as Chopper thrusted upwards. Zoro tightened himself around Chopper causing the reindeer to gasp then groan. Chopper thrusted faster and harder into Zoro, feeling pressure start to build. He grabbed Zoro's dick once again and jerked him fast, Zoro moaned and arched and Chopper picked up speed. Zoro cried out as an orgasm came over him and Chopper cuming minutes afterwards. Chopper fell backeards onto the deck with Zoro on top of him.

They layed there, with Zoro's head on Choppers chest. "I love you, Zoro."

"I know," Zoro replied." We better get cleaned up before the other return." Chopper nodded and he slipped out of Zoro. As he pulled on his shorts, he heard a pained groan behind him.

"I guess i was a little rough," chopper helped Zoro get dressed and lifted him up bridal style to carry him to the room and layed him on the bed. "I will bring you some food,' Chopper says and kisses his lips. Zoro just grunts and kisses him back slightly.

Chopper walks out, turns back into brain point and heads towards the kitchen. He walks him and stops in the doorway when every eye turned and stared at him. He could see it their eyes. They know! He just squeaked and grabbed his and Zoro's plates and ran into the room where Zoro was. Let's hope they don't say anything to Zoro.

(Chopper's POV)

One month later

"Zoro is throwing up again, Chopper," Nami yells. I frown, this has been happening a lot lately. I walk towards the bathroom and knock on the door. "Zoro, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chopper, nothing to worry-" his sentences cuts off by more vomiting.

"At least let me run some tests on you. Please Zoro, if this was just a regular cold it would have been cured by now." There was silence on the other side of the door, i went to say something else when the door flies open. "Fine."

I smile and he walks towards where i work. He tells me all his syptoms and ask him to pee in a cup. All that he is saying leads to one thing but that doesn't make any sense. An hour later i frown at my results, this can't be right. He's male. How could he be pregnant.

Zoro comes walking in and he sits in chair next to mine.

"What's wrong?" i look at him and shake my head, "I have results back but they aren't making any sense."

He gives me a confused look," what do you mean? Whats wrong with me?"

"The results says your pregnant but that's not possible. Your male." I look over at him and his faces pales. "So she wasn't lying," he murmured. I gave him an odd look and asked," who wasn't lying?"

" I went shopping and got lost in the market in Skypia, a lady told me if i ate a fruit that she gave then i would be able to have childern like a woman could, of course i didn't believe her but i guess she was telling the truth." My eyes widen and my heart speeds up, doesn't that mean i'm the father?

I open my mouth, close it then opened it again," am i the father?"

He looks up and nodded.

I'm going to be a dad, holy shit! I'm going to be a dad. I go into heavy point and hug him tightly before kissing his lips. I laugh," I'm going to be a dad!" He smiles and kisses me back. "Let's keep this a secret from the rest of the crew for a while, yeah?"

I look down and nod," of course, anything for you."

Zoro looks up and a wicked grin slids across his face," anything?"

I hesitate but nod slowly. He brings my head down and brushes his lips against mine then whispers in my ear," remind me how i got pregnant." I smile, " of course" and i lay him down on the couch in the room and smile happily. I'm the happiest person in the world.

 **The end**

 **I'm not good with writing and such, cuz i have a mental diabilitly but plz tell me what u think. I know its kind of bad but its been a while since i wrote anything. Anyways REVIEW. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Coming Out and New Love

**HI! I was just going to leave the story as it was but i've changed my mind. I love Chopper and Zoro together. Not a lot of stories out there like that. Anyways i don't own anything and hope you enjoy! Plz REVIEW!!!!**

(Zoro's POV)

I'm actually pregnant. I have a baby growing inside me. I look down and smile at my growing stomach. I'm 4 months along and I'm showing. Chopper told me no more fighting, i walked in an oversized sweatshirt trying to hide my stomach. The crew thinks I just got injured too badly and Chopper is forcing me to not fight. I sigh. _If only they knew..._

"Hey, shitty marimo," an annoying blonde i would rather not deal with says from behind me. I turn and glare at him.

"Whadya want?"

He frowned," what's wrong with you,"Sanji asked, cocking his head to the side, studying carefully.

"Whadya mean," i ask.

"Your reaction isn't right. You were supposed to hit me or insult me back," he states simply.

"Masochist?" I smirk as his face turns red, and his foot connects with my head. A big bump appeared and i glowered at him.

"What the fuck," i growl out rubbing my head. He opened his mouth to speak with Nami calls for him causing him to swoon and rush to assist to what she needed. I shook my head and stood up, as i took my first step, my head started to spin. Then the floor came colliding with my face before darkness took over my vision.

(Chopper's POV)

I sigh and finish my rumble ball. I wonder if Zoro's okay, ever since i found out he was pregnant, I worried constantly. I know he could take care of himself but i just feel a need to protect him. I'm scared to touch him, i know the baby will be fine but when he's horny, hes forceful and I feel i can't control myself. I shake my head. The crew would understand if we told them...maybe... _If only they knew._

I sigh again and started to clean up when the door flings open, I can feel all the blood drain out of my face when I see Zoro being carried inside by Sanji.

"What happened," i bark.

" I don't know...maybe i kicked him too hard but we were fighting and i kicked him and suddenly he just collasped.

"What part of no fighting didn't you understand," I bellow at him causing his eyes to widen. "Lay him on the bed."

Sanji layed him on the bed as i looked over him and blew out a breath of relief when i realized he didn't collaspe due to the kick or the baby.

"Is he going to be okay," a voice asked. I turn to see Luffy, Nami, Robin, Usopp and our newest crewmember Franky standing next to Sanji with concerned looks. I nodded," he just needs to eat more, he's a little malnurished."

"Hows's that possible, he eats more than Luffy nowadays," Sanji asked.

I sat in my chair and looked at Zoro and sighed, " I think we should wait until Zoro wakes before we talk about this."

They gave me confused looked. "Go ahead and tell them Chopper, we can't hide it forever," Zoro's deep voice cuts through the silence. I turned so fast,I'm surprised i didn't break my own neck.

"Does anything hurt? How do you feel? Do you feel sick?" I ran my hands over him and he glares.

"I'm fine. Tell them."

I look at all my crew members, handed and glass of water to Zoro then let the secret loose. Their jaws hit the floor, all except Robins. She just chuckled. She always seems to know whats going on.

"Pregnant?! How's that possible? Did you forget that Zoros a guy," Usopp questions loudly with wide eyes.

"Well it seems he ate a fruit that gave him the ability to become preganant. He got it in Skypia," i explained.

"Actually it was only half the fruit, it tasted odd so i put the rest in the fridge," Zoro commented. "It tasted like i was eating dirt."

"I didn't see any fruit in the fridge that i didn't put there," Sanji said with a confused look.

There was a squeak causing everyone's eyes to turn to Usopp. He face was completly pale and he look about to faint.

"Oi, you okay," Zoro asks.

"Please don't tell me it was blue with red swirls on it," Usopp mangaes to squeak out.

"Yeah actaully i believe that was the color of... Oi Usopp!" Usopps eyes roll to the back of his head and Sanji catches him before he hit the ground. " I think we figured out where the other half went."

Nami was shaking her head, Robin chuckled, Luffy kept asking if Chopper and Zoro were going to get married, while Franky started talking to Zoro about SUPER names.

This is going better than i thought it would.

"Zoro!" Nami pointed her finger in his direction," you are to not get in any fights and stay away from danger, you are not to go anywhere alone because we all know you get will lost. I figure out you do I will be charging you 100 million berries."

Zoro groans causing me to chuckle, turn into heavy point, kiss his forhead and take him into the mens room and lay him on a bed." I will have Sanji bring you some food, you need to eat more. That's why you fainted before."

Zoro grumbled. I went to leave when a wrist grabbed his, he looked down and Zoro pulled his head down for a kiss. I kissed him back and slid his tongue inside his mouth, licking the walls of his mouth. Zoro leaned back, taking me with him. I continued to kiss him as he ran his hands up the side of his hips. He arched into me as i began peppering kisses down the side of his neck. He mewled softly, i bit down and he groaned the flipped us over so he was on top. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. He was so radiant, he bent and kissed me again and ran a hand down my furry chest. I flipped us over and took control, pinning his hands over his head as i kissed down his body, taking his clothes off before pinning his hands above his head again. With one hand pinning his the other one took his hard penis out of his boxers. I licked up the side and took the whole thing into mouth. He jerked inside and thrusted his hips upwards as i sucked hard on his member. i bobed my head up and down loving the sounds coming from him. "I'm gonna cum," he moaned out. I took him out of my mouth. He glared at me, i just smiled and lifted my finger towards his mouth. Zoro's mouth wrapped around them and sucked like his life depended on it, swirling his tongue around them. I took them when i thought he was ready . He lifted his legs to rest on my shoulder by himself. I raised and eyebrow but didn't say anything. I slipped a finger him, I hear a bang and turn seeing no one and choose to ignore it ,then added more as he started loosening. I pulled my fingers out and replace them with my cock, slowly thrusting into him. Zoro groaned,"faster, Chopper." I obeyed and started going faster and lowered his legs, he automatically wrapped them around my waist. i chaged angle and thrusted deeper and faster into him. He wrapped his arms around me moaning and whithering underneath me. He licked and bit my ear softly, i groaned and slammed into harder. He gasped and threw his head back. _Found it._ I thrusted into him harder faster and deeper, he moaned loudly and whimpered as i pulled all the way out, just to slam into him again. Zoro grabbed me tightly and began whispering in my ear," Yeah, fuck me like that Chopper. I love you...AHH, YESS. I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!!" His body jerked and he came all over the both of us. I kept thrusting and came inside him, seconds later. I roll over so i don't crush him and pulled him into my arms, kissing his forehead. He put his head on my chest and sighed,"I'm hungry."

I chuckle," Give me 5 and i'll get you all the food you need." He just grumbled in agreement before snuggling closer to me. After i caught my breath i cleaned up and but on my short before going into Brain point. i walk out, smiling and head towards the kitchen. I open the door and see Sanji fall on his ass. Usopp stood there with a red face, looking everywhere avoiding looking at me or Sanji. Sanji looked at me with a raised brow.

"I was gonna ask for something for Zoro, perhaps i interuppted something," i say with cocked head.

"You didn't interupt anything,"Usopp shouts with a red face. He cleared his the throat before muttering something about using the bathroom.

Sanji stood up and shook his head," I'll get right on that Chopper."

"You and Usopp?"

"Not yet, but soon," was his reply. I smile.

"Best of luck." He laughed and i went back to where Zoro was at and found him sleeping. I smile and kiss his lips. Things will be fine, i think.

 **The End**

 **I don't know if i should do a s** **eperate story with Usopp and Sanji or to add them to this story. We shall see! REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you enjoyed it, I may continue this or just leave it. I don't know.**


	3. Pervert

**HIi, okay. I decided to continue this. This chapter is going to be between Sanji and Usopp, kind of like their view as they find out about Zoro. Then i'm going to add another one later today back between Zoro and Choppper. I hope you guys enjoy this story. i don't own anything and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

(Sanji POV)

What the hell is up with the moss head lately. Something odd is happening with him. I hope Chopper isn't using his power as the doctor to protect is little lover from danger. He doesn't start anything and he holed up with Chopper most of the days. I shake my head then scrape the newly cut vegtables into the pot on the stove. Beef stew for my Nami-swannnn. She's so beautiful, so kind, so warming and selfless. Okay maybe i'm lying to myself... but there is someone more beautiful then both my darling Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Oh so beautiful--

My thoughts get cut off by the kitchen's door comes flying open and Usopp fills the doorway. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Sanji, when's dinner done," he asks.

"Not for another hour, now get out, i'm trying to cook,'' i kick him out the door before going back to cooking. Oh Usopp, I don't like kicking you. Sigh. What should I do?

Two hours later, I was cleaning the kitchen when Usopp came back in. I glare at him and he fidgets.

"Umm, Sanji, can we uhh talk?"

"Sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah i was just wondering if you notice too. About Zoro i mean," he's got in plenty of injuries before and never backed out of a fight." He has a really worried look on his face, I automatically get pissed at the shitty marimo. How dare he make Usopp worrying about him.

"Would it help if i talk to him tomorrow, for you," i ask softly.

His head jerks up and he smiles, making my heart hammer in my chest. "Yes! Thanks, Sanji," he hugs me tightly and runs out the door. He HUGGED ME. My nose starts to bleed as soon as he's out the door. Ohhh Usochan.

(Usopp's POV)

After last nights talk with Sanji, he kept his word and it let to a kick to Zoro's head and a big secret revealed. I ate half of that fruit. I fainted and woke up on a futon laid out of the kitchen floor. I sat up and saw Sanji getting ingredients out of the fridge. He turned and smiled when he found me awake.

"You okay now," he asked.

I simply nod and stand up. "So Zoro's actually pregnant, i didn't dream that?"

"Seems so," was Sanji's response.

"How are you so calm about this?" I shake my head. I could possibly get pregnant too i guess. I smile to myself. _What if i get pregnant?_ No no, by who? i look up at Sanji, i do have a little crush on him. NO NO. What are you thinking Usopp!! I shake my head wildly.

"Usopp?" I look up sharply and Sanji is looking at me in concern.

"Sorry, what."

"I asked if you could ask Chopper, what would be best to eat for the baby."

"Oh yeah sure. Sorry. i was just remembering the time where i-"

"Please just go ask,' Sanji cut off. i frown and went to do as he asked. I started to open the door when I heard a groan. i peek through the window and my face turns red immediatley. Chopper and Zoro are getting it on. Zoros sucking on his fingers. MY whole body starts to heat up and i couldn't look away. Zoro stops sucking and Choppers hands move in between them. i know what hes doing. Oh MI GOD WHY AM I STILL WATCHING THIS?

I feel hot breath on my ear and i freeze up. "So this is why you were taking so long. Pervert." It's Sanji!!!

I turn around slowly and agrue in a hushed voice," it isn't what it looks like, i was just about to go in there and i happen to see it. I'm the Greatest Priate Captin, not a pervert." He chuckles, i start to walk away when he grabs my arm and slams me against the wall, to the side of the door. I open my mouth to say something, but my words were swallowed and forgotten by his mouth on mine. He kisses me fiercly and i moan, kissing him back the best i can. He angles his head better so my nose doesn't poke his eyes out then grabs the back on my thighs and lifts my legs around his waist. I wrap tightly around him as he licks the insides of my mouth. We kiss there for what seems like age. When a door opens i slam back into reality and try to push away. Sanji simply carries me to the kitchen and shut the door. He pins me against the counter and kisses down my neck. I moan, falling deep into Sanji's kisses. His hands run under my shirt and bites my neck softly. I mewl and purr as his hands carress my ass and he licks, kisses, sucks even biting my neck. We grind against each other. My erection pressed against his. We rub and kiss ,Sanji picking up speed and pulling me into a tongue war. I cry out and cum in my pants, I kiss Sanji and continue to grind for him. He grunts and bites on my neck hard and i knew he came. Sanji gives me kisses softly until I'm out of my daze. i blush furiously and opened my mouth when the door opens, I shove Sanji away from me, causing him to fall on his ass. Chopper gives us an odd look then asks Sanji for food for Zoro as i run out. What just happened? OMG i can't face him again.

 **TBC**

 **So i will continue this. I'll write another Chopper and Zoro chapter but i love Sanji and Usopp together, so i may keep them in this story or just seperate theirs from Chopper and Zoros. I don't know but i will have another chapter out by the end of the day. Whoo! Okay. Thanks for reading and pleade REVIEW!!**


	4. AN

**hey sorry guys! work got me busy but i promise i will write soon. Sorry for the wait!**


	5. Shocking Love

**Hello friends!!! i finally got a day off! Working two jobs but i promise to try and update as soon as possible. I won't abondon swear so here you are.**

Usopp's POV

Oh my god, what did I do? What am I going to?!?! We kissed and he did THAT stuff! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!??!!

"Usopp," a voice calls behind me. I turn slowly to see Luffy staring at me with concern. "Are you okay? You seem to be freaking out all morning."

I smile and hug Luffy," Thank you Luffy, I'm fine." He gives me big grin that takes over his whole face. "No problem! We're nakama." It's nice to be worried after sometimes, I think to myself.

"Dinner," Chopper calls out breaking us apart, I look up to shout back to see Sanji glaring. He looks pissed as hell, his hands clenched and teeth clenched, he turns and goes into the kitchen as Luffy starts cheering about food. I bite my lip knowing this situation wasn't going to get any better. I sigh and head to eat, suddenly not hungry.

-Two days later-

I sigh and wrap my arms around the knees I had brought to my chest. Sanji hasn't talked to me since that day, he glares at me and snaps at me every time I say something. Right now I'm hiding, from him and people asking if I'm okay. Tears start to form in my eyes as my loneliness settles. I haven't eaten anything in two days, maybe I should find something. It would just make people worry more than necessary. They don't need to be worrying for me. Zoro's pregnant, he can't be stressed. Ah, what am I thinking, nobody is gonna worrying about me. I'm hardly useful. I hum a tune to myself and lean back as far as I can in the small space I'm in but stop suddenly when I hear a door open and people's voices.

"Where is he, Chopper? He hasn't eaten in two days and I haven't seen him since this morning," Sanji's voice drifted through the cabinet I'm curled up in.

"I don't know, I wish I could tell you. I know you're worried about him but you need to relax, so we can find him. We will find him. I promise," Chopper replied. He's worried about me? No no can't be true.

"Worried? WORRIED? Now there's an understatement, what if he jumped ship or got kidnapped and we didn't know. Or what if-"Sanji got cut off by another voice.

"Sanji, calm down, we'll find him." It was Luffy.

"CALM DOWN!? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN HANGING ALL OVER USOPP, THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" SANJI'S VOIVE RANG AND ECHOED OFF THE WALLS.

"What are you talking about Sanji?"

"TWO DAYS AGO YOUR WERE CUDDLING UP TO HIM AND HUGGING AND SMILING WITH HIM!"

"Sanji I was just helping him feel better, he was depressed and freaking about something, he hugged me when I asked what was wrong," Luffy says, "Besides I wouldn't do that to Usopp that could get him killed! My lover is very possessive!"

My jaw dropped and there was silence in the room, the others must've been just as shocked as I am to hear Luffy say he has a lover.

"Lover? You? Who? You have a…. WHO IS YOUR LOVER!? I'LL KICK HIS ASS! SOMEONE LAID THEIR HANDS ON MY INNOCENT CAPTAIN," Sanji suddenly roared, attitude changing fast.

"I'll tell you at the next island, it's a secret for now, and by the way, Usopp is in the cabinet behind you. See you!"

Sanji roared again then stopped, there was footsteps and the door to the cabinet flung open. Before I could blink I was being yanked out and into strong arms.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I couldn't find you and I thought I lost a chance to beg for your forgiveness, I'm so sorry Usopp," he hugged me tightly, not letting go even when I struggled in the beginning. I froze at his words.

"Beg for my forgiveness? Why would you need to do that," I whisper questionly.

"Because what I've done to you and because of all the trouble I've caused you, because my stupid jealously got in the way of my common sense," he whispers back. I pull back slightly, tears in eyes and kiss him. He kisses back softly, I pull back and smile softly at him," you're forgive." He leans forward to kiss me again when a growl erupting from my stomach interrupts us. I blush as he chuckles softly, kissing my forehead he heads to the fridge. "I will make you something." I guess this isn't so bad.

-1 week later-

"Island," Luffy shouts. We all excitedly got prepared to land and get moving. When we land on the edge we all freeze and don't move from our spots seeing who was standing before us. On this winter island stood a man with a hook and a long scar across his face a wicked grin appeared when he saw us. Robin gasps and backs up slightly.

Everyone was pale, except for Luffy, he just smirks and jumps down from The Thousand Sunny. "Luffy, get back here," Nami hisses out dangerously.

"Luffy," Crocodile purrs out.

"Crocodile," Luffy says back, his face was serious then suddenly he grins and runs towards Crocodile and everyone stiffens and fears runs through them. I start shaking in fear for Luffy. Crocodile steps forwards and grabs Luffy around the waist, I close my eyes tightly, fearing the worst. The gasps from the crew pried my eyes open. The sight I was nearly made me faint. Luffy had his legs grabbed around Crocodile's waist and they were kissing intensely. Luffy let out a erotic moan and pulled away.

Nobody moved, all stuck in shock for a full 5 minutes. The silence was broke by Sanji.

"This is your lover you were talking about?! Luffy are you crazy?! He's supposed to be locked up!"

"Shut up, curly eyebrows, I'm reuniting with my lover, you're ruining it," Crocodile snaps out, glaring. Another pregnant silence before laughter broke out from Zoro.

" Hahaha, curly eyebrows," Zoro laughs out.

"Shut it Marimo, you're lucky you're pregnant! I'd kick your ass," Sanji snaps.

"Oh bring it, love cook," he hisses back in response.

"Knock it off," Nami shouts at them and glares furiously, they both shut up.

"Pregnant?" Crocodile looks at his lover with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain later," Luff whispers to him.

"No, no, how is that possible, you are a normal person right? People with devil fruit powers can get pregnant, no matter the gender but a regular male such as yourself? How is this possible?" Crocodile cocks his heads and strokes his chin in wonder. Chopper explains it quickly and Crocodiles eyes widened. Then looked at me when Chopper told him that he ate half as well.

"I'm not pregnant," I say with raised hands.

"Yet," Sanji throws in afterwards. My eyes widen, I whip my head to look at him with red cheeks. He smirks and Crocodile laughs then kisses Luffy's forehead, grabbing his waist possessively when people walked by behind them.

When Luffy explains that Crocodile was okay and that they were together, they went ate, then rented an inn to rest, which Crocodile paid for. Me and Sanji were put in the same room, i sat the bed, hair still dripping from my shower when Sanji comes through the bathroom, finished with his own shower. I look over at him and my heart freezes then bumps unbelievably fast. He was gorgeous, he walked out in his birthday suit, not even a towel wrapped around him. I can feel my face heat up, he smirks at my blush and leans down to kiss me. He pushes me softly down to the bed, kissing me all the way down. His head turns and he kisses my cheek before kissing down my neck, nibbling softly. I moan softly and run my hands up to his sides. I feel myself harden under his touch, his hands ran aross my chest, twisting my nipples before running his hands lower. He strokes me then gets up and backs away, I groan at the loss and try to pull him back, he chuckles softly in my ear, laying me back down.

"I'll be right back, stay like this," he whispers, causing shivers down my body. He returns less than 20 seconds later with a bottle of lube in his hands. I automatically lift my legs onto the edge of the bed. He smiles and kisses me on the lips once more before moving downwards. I strokes me twice before slipping a lube covered finger inside me, he pumps a few times and adds another one. I hiss in pain then in pleasure when he licks the tip of my cock. "So beautiful." He adds another finger and pumps a few more before moving up and slowly pushes his penis in me. I whine at the pain, he pushes all the way in and stops, waiting for me to adjust. He presses kisses to my lips, temple and neck. I roll my hips, encouraging him to move, he got the hint and began pumping in and out of me, "harder," I moan out. He complies thrusting in harder and picks up pace. I gasp, whither and moan in pleasure before I see a flash of light and a great sensation, my body shakes as my orgasm hits me. He pumps in and out a few more times before he shouts out and cums insides me, " I love you!"

He collapse on top of me and we both gasp for breath, he rolls off of me then pulls me to his chest, kissing my forehead.

"Did you mean it," I ask.

He nods," I love you like crazy, Usopp."

I smile and kiss his chest," I love you too."

We cuddle tighter to each other and let darkness and sleep take us. For the first time in a while, I sleep happy and peaceful.

 **The end for now!!!!! REVIEW MY FRIENDS!!!**

 **Theyre will be more chapters to come! I'll try my best!**


	6. LUFFY'S SECRET

**So i got an adapter so i can attach a keyboard to my phone and type after work while waiting for UBER! Sooooooo here ya go my friends!!**

 **Sanji's POV**

I sigh as i kick another enemy off the boat, he went flying through the air before landing face first in the wide ocean. i tense as i feel someone behind me, i get hit before i can turn and in seconds Crocodile turns into sand then stands in front of the man and sucked the water from his body.

"Thanks,' i say huffly.

"I didn't do it for you, curly eyebrows, i did it cuz Luffy would be sad if he lost you, then I can't have sex, so stay alive will you," Crocodile hisses out then hits a man charging towards them before running to help Luffy. I growl out in frustration and hit the table with my fist. What an annoying man. I should keep Luffy as far away from him as possible.

I scream made me come out of my thoughts and focus on where the scream came from. Luffy is doubled over holding his stomach and crying, the man that hit him (im guessing) looks confused but just raises his sword. Before it could come down, Crocodile was blasting the man away. He bent down and helped up the sobbing Luffy, i looked around and when i saw no more enemies i stood and went over to see what the hell just happened, everyone else joined as well.

"Luffy what the hell, you could take all these guys on without us, why are you crying and how did you almost get killed," Nami asked angrily.

Robin chuckles and spoke up," Perhaps its about time you told them, Luffy."

Luffy looks up and gives her a confused look," what are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, he didn't tell me i found out on my own. Just tell us the truth," Robin states.

Luffy sighs and looks up at Crocodile with hesitation written on his face. Crocodile nods then looks at Chopper and he nods. "Okay so you guys know that me and Croc are together-"

"Get to it Luffy," i snap out.

He sighs," soi'mpregnantwithcrocodilesbabyandimkindofpanickingrightnowcizidontknowhowtotakecareofababywhatifsomethinghappens-"

"LUFFY CALM DOWN," Zoro and Usopp shouted at the same time.

He took a deep breath and clung tighter to Crocodile who was rubbing his back smoothly. But me this whole time i was holding in my anger.

"You motherfucker,' i growl out," you got my captain pregnant! I said no touching! NO TOUCHING! Get away from him right now."

"Sanji! Stop it!" Usopp grabs my arm and tugs me back towards hime. I shrug him off and step forward again but stop when Luffy looked up at me with big teary eyes," I HATE YOU SANJI," then runs away. mY heart stops and i freeze. No Luffy hates me? but i was only trying to help!

"Great going Sanji," Nami yells and punches me," what's going to happen if he stresses about this! You could help in miscarriage!" mY heart stops again and i feel the blood drain from my face. OH GOD.

Zoro shakes his head," this is why i wasn't allowed around you while pregnanexcept to eat, because you stress people out Sannji."

I glare and then look at Crocodile whos staring at me with a longing look in his eyes, i scowl and sigh, " what are still doing standing here, go after my captian, IDIOT!"

He smirks and takes after LUffy like a rocket then Zoro shakes his head leaning onto Chopper, Chopper leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. Chopper has stayed in Heavy Point after finding out he was pregnant. He wrapped his arms around him and picked him out and carried him into Chopper's medical room. I sigh and look at Usopp. He's glaring at me furiously.

"Your lucky i love you and that's all I'm saying." then turns and follows Nami, Robin and Franky out the door.

I sigh," ahh i fucked up." i walk and go to apologize to Luffy.

 **Zoro's POV**

I moan and throw my head back as my orgasm takes me, Chopper gives a final thrust before cuming inside me then collapsing next to me. We both try to catch our breath and he pulls me into his arms.

"I love you, Zoro."

"I love you too Chopper."

We cuddle for a bit before i speak up," Do you think Luffy will be okay?"

He'll be fine. Crocodile will be a great father also. They'll do great," he replies. I just hum, something doesn't feel right.

 **THE END FOR NOW! REVIEW AND PM ME FOR ANY SUGGESTION OR ASK FOR DIFFERENT FANFICTION IF YOU'D LIKE!!! TATA FOR NOW**


	7. SHIT HAPPENS

**Hello my friends, back again with more love 3. So i haven't caught up with ONE PEICE, I have been too busy. Anywho so some of this is kind of made up. HERE YA GO!**

 **Luffy's POV**

Sanji's so stupid, always thinks he knows best. Hate him. I run onto the island we just landed on and away from Sanji, he keeps trying to aplogize, as if i would forgive him! Crocy (Crocodile, i'm not allowed to call him that in public) keeps trying to talk to me about it and soothe me but i push him away. Why am i pushing him away? He didn't do anything. I run further into the island and into a forest.Suddenly something grabs my arm and blackness takes over my eyes before i collapse in dead sleep.

 **TBC**

 **YEAH YEAH I KNOW TOO SHORT JUST WANTED TO THROW IN A CLIFF HANGER! REVIEW!**


	8. ENTER SMOKER

**Okay. I work too much to catch up on One Piece but i'm trying but anyways here you go.**

Crocodile's POV

Shit! Where is he? What the hell was the brat thinking, running off like that! I sigh and kick a rock, where was he? That damn brat hasn't returned in 2 days, he could be hurt. Is he getting enough to eat, what about out baby? I growl and put my hands on the sides of my head. WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?

Smoker's POV

I look at the boy laying on my bed with utter confusion. He didn't fight when i grabbed him, he didn't try to run when he woke up yesterday. He just put a hand over his slightly round stomach and asked for food. I cross the room to the bed where Strawhat Luffy lie and ran a hand down the side of his face. His eyes blinked open and he stares at me for a second before sitting up and asking," why were you touching me and why are you so close?"

I blink a few times before laughing," i wasn't gonna do anything innapproiate if thats what your thinking."

"Okay then," was his simple reply. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes before I sent him to shower. I was about to report my finding of Luffy when he comes out stopping me dead.

"The clothes you gave me were too small," he says standing with only a towel around his waist. The water he didn't wipe off were rolling over his body. I took a big gulp turn my back on him, adjust myself then turned back to give him new clothes. _I can't be getting turned on by him._ I look at him as he dresses and cock my head at his stomach, at first i thought maybe he was just getting fat but he stomach actually looks swollen, as if pregnant. Its highly possible for men with devil fruit powers. He hasn't been fighting me or trying to escape and he constantly rubs his stomach. Well if you want to know just ask i guess,.

"Strawhat," getting his attention," are you pregnant?" He completly freezes up and his eyes look scared. _Shit, I can't turn him in like this, they'll destroy him and take his kid._

"I am," he whispers, i look up at him to see him smiling sadly at his stomach. I sigh.

"Go," i say.

His head snaps up and his eyes widen," really?"

"Shut up, just go, i never saw you," was all i said before he bolts out the door. I sigh. I am going to regret that, it's for the best.

Crocodile's POV

"CROCY," a voice shouts behind me, i tense up, only one person has the guts to call me that. I turn and breathe out in relief to see a heathly Luffy running towards me. I pull him into my arms as soon as he is close enough and all stress and worry leave me body. i kiss his head and pull away suddenly angry," WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

His eyes widened and he tells me what happens, disbelief takes over when he tells me Smoker let him go willingly. I shake me head at though, his back here and safe thats what matters.

"Come on, your crew is worried about you Luffy, he beams and nods.

Later that night, everything settles down after Luffy's crew shouts at him and hugs him, all angry then forgiving. We set sail again. Luffy currently asleep in my arms, safe. Thats what matters is that he is SAFE. I love him alot, it's kind of unbearable. I smile at the memories of how we met not as enemies but as lovers. I tighten my hold on him and let sleep take me, and i sleep contently now i know he's SAFE.

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HOW LUFFY AND CROCODILE FALL IN LOVE!!!!! REVIEW! SHARE IDK LOL RECOMMEND?**

 **I will probably do a Harry Potter Fic too. Maybe.**


	9. UPDATE

**Hello readers. Unfortuently i've been swamped with work and studying but do not fear for imagination is here. I will have this updated between tomorrow to Saturday. I may update twice. I will also be starting my Hobbit ( Lord Of The Rings) fanfiction between Biblo and Thorin either today or tomorrow. i may start Harry Potter next month. Between Voldy and Harry 3 Thanks for your patience. It means a lot!!!**


	10. Babies and Jealousy

**Crocodile's POV**

Where the hell did that idiot run off now? He's pregnant and running away like he had no worries in the world. My cheek still stung for the slapping Luffy gave me when i said he should slow down hos eating. I sigh and stopped when I saw Luffy's crew stanfing im front of me with arms crossed and glares plastered on their faces.

"Where the hell is Luffy," Sanji snapped at me. Damn idiot.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!?!" Sanji steps forward and lifts his foot to kick me when Usopp steps and and hugs him from behind pulling him back. He instantly stops struggling and checks all over Usopp fot injuries.

Zoro steps forward with concern written on his face he opens his mouth to speak only for a moan of pain to come out instead. Chopper instantly by his side.

"Whats wrong? Wheres the pain? Ahhh we need a doctor! Oh wait thats me? What do I do?"

"Shut Up and calm down. I'm in labor, Zoro glares at him and groans again in pain.

Chopper instantly is in Heavy Point and lifts Zoro in his arms.

Everyone instantly folows. Shit where is Luffy? He would feel horrible if he misses this. I turn towards the island and start shouting for him, he comes running from behind tall trees and wraps his arms around me. I want to be pissed i want to snap but i hold it in, kissing his forehead while thinking how idiotic he is.

"Come on, let's hurry. Zoro's in labor," I tell him, placing my hand on hios lower back supporting him. He gasp and wobble/runs to the ship. I shake my head, what am I going to do?

 **Chopper's POV**

"Take deep breaths and psuh baby," I say running using my hand to push his hair back.

"What do you think i'm doing, you damn idiot," he shoutes at me then groans in pain. "It's coming, i think."

Just as he says that Luffys comes wobbling in and Zoro smiles happily, glad his captain and best mate was there for him.

2 hours later Zoro lays sleepily on my chest while holding his new baby girl, Rosinline in his arms. He smiled and ran down her cheek before giving me the brightest happiest smile i have ever seen and says the 2 most unexpected words," Thank you."

I smile and kiss his forehead and began rocking them both, life is good/

 **Random POV**

No one knowing Smoker lurking in the shadow, getting angrier by the second, him seeing that damn Crocodile kissing his Luffy made him furious. He will be mine.


	11. Luffy?

**SMOKER'S POV.**

I have to wait after the baby is born, I'll give it to an orphange or a nice couple. Ugh, he's with the escapee Crocodile. He has to go to a doctor in some town, his reindeer can't be that good nor have the proper supplies for a baby. What am i saying? He shouldn't even have a baby, HE is a MAN. I shake my head, then how am I gonna get him without anyone noticing. He runs away too much. Either way he will be mine.

 **Zoro's POV**

I smile at the baby in my arms, she giggles at me happily as a coo at her. "She's okay?" i look up at Chopper and he nods, she's just fine" We sit together on the ship's deck rocking the baby together. When she eventually falls asleep we put her crib, she is offically now 3 months old. We are now sailing again on the ship Franky got for us. Everyone was terrified of what would happen to her and Luffy. We managed to get someone to keep her safe and Crocodile and Luffy both were scared for their unborn baby's life. I look over at Luffy and smiled, he rubbed his huge stomach then blushes when Crocodile whispers in his ear, rubbing his stomach before placing a kiss on it.

Chopper wraps his arms around me knowing what i'm thinking of. Franky was shocked to know about us but accepted us rather quickly. "I love you, Chopper," i say as i kiss his chin.

"I love you too, Zoro. Thank you for giving me her," tears start to form out of his eyes. I smile an hug him tightly then draw him in for a kiss. He suddenly picks me up and moves over to the room that Franky made for us and the baby. He lays me on the bed and kisses me again. i deepen, wrapping my legs around his waist. Chopper breaks the kiss and groan in disapointment, He kisses down my neck and runs his hand up my leg, pulling of my clothes slowly. I reach up to kiss him again when a cry came through our ears from the small room beside us. I sigh.

"Parenting first," i laugh. He smirks," I can't wait to have you again, it will be soon, be perpared."

 **CROCODILE'S POV**

I kiss Luff's forehead and go looking the food he asks for on the island he landed. "Stay on the ship, Luffy."

"I can't get up how to you think i'm going to leave," he asks and sticks his tougue out at me. I chuckle and shake my head, heading towards the food stands. He wants meat, chocolate and potatoes. MIxed together. I shudder just thinking about it, it's not as bad as before i suppose. I head back towards the ship after i get the thinmgs and hop on, i look around not seeing Luffy where i left him.

"Luffy," i call out, but hear no answer. i repeat his naming, yelling it over and over but hear no reply, opening doors, checking rooms. "LUFFY?"

"What's wrong, Crocodile," i turn and see the reindeer doctor standing looking confused.

"I can't find, Luffy."


	12. Kidnapping and Heartaches

**Thanks for the reviews I love them 3**

 **Crocodile's POV**

"Luffy," i shout to the town. "Luffy where are you? Luffy!"

Where the hell is he? Is he okay? God did something has something happened? Why would he just up and leave like that? I run through the town looking everywhere," LUFFY!"

 **LUFFY'S POV**

I struugle against the chains around my wrist, its made of sea stone. This can't be happening.

"Stop struggling, you can't escape," a voice says from the dark.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Luffy." Why does that voice sound so fimiliar? I look towards the figure when it began walking toiwards me. Out stepped that bastard Smoker.

"Smoker?! You bastard, get these off of me, what if you kill my baby," i shout.

"What do you mean kill your baby?"

"I only am able to carry a baby because I have devil fruit powers and these chains are supressing the powers. Please don't kill my baby," i dont beg, i never beg, it not honorable, its not what a man would do but my baby is in danger, my baby did nothing wrong.

"You see to misunderstand something Strawhat. I don't give a damn about your baby, if it dies then its out of my way, i only need you," he says crouching down in front of me he runs a finger from the side of my face down to my jaw then runs his thumb over my lips. He slowly leans forward to kiss me, like hell anyone but Crocy is gonna kiss me. I brushes his lips against mine, i open my mouth and sink my teeth in hard into the tongue he tried to push into my mouth. He backs away fast then growls before slapping me. "Damn you, Strawhat, your gonna regret that," he steps forward with an evil smile. I hope my baby stays alive and safe.

 **Usopp's POV**

I lay on top of Sanji's back and he lays on the bed reading a book about intresting food. i kiss the side of his neck and pout when i don't get his attention. I sit up and get off him then kick a empty wine bottle that lie on the floor. _Bastard, ignoring me. Is it me? Does he not like me anymore._ I look at him again and he didn't even notice i got up. i head to the bathroom feeling tears well up, _maybe he's found someone else. If he doesn't want me i'm sure someone else does._

 **TBC**


	13. Usopp Hates Sanji?

**Usopp's POV**

"Sanji, i'm heading towards the town, are you coming," I shout out to him.

"Yeah, i'll be there soon, we should do another look for Luffy, he couldn't of gone far," Sanji shouts back. "Uh, I am gonna be doing other things that you might not like to do so just go on without me remember to be on the lookout." I sigh and look down at my feet, he's doing it again. Tears once again swell up and i shake my head fast. NO CRYING! Just go on without him, he doesn't need you so why are crying about it. Your being pathetic. I walk out and onto the deck of The Thousand Sunny, i look back at the now closed door before climbing off the ship onto the island. Forget him Usopp. I hear the door opening on the ship then Sanji looking down.

"You okay," his voice pierces through my heart. Tears that were at the end of my eyes finally fell and i let my sobs loose. i turn and pointed at him and shouted," I hate you, bastard. Go die," before running off. Aw shit, what did i just do?

 **TBC**

 **I will post more later this is just for now. Tonight i believe i'll have time. I totally forgot i was going to write how Crocodile and Luffy got together, so i'll do it soon. AS long as I don't forget. Thanks for reading. Review please.**


	14. PROBLEMS AND SOLUTIONS

**HOLY COW GUYS HOLIDAYS ARE NUTS! SORRY FOR THE WAIT I KNOW I DON'T WRITE MUCH BUT I'LL TRY HARDER!** **SANJI'S POV**

What the fuck was that? I grab my hair by the roots and growl. He's so damn confusing!

"What did you do now, curly eyebrows, " a very fimilar annoying voice from behind me, I scowl and turn around," I DON'T KNOW, THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM." Chopper and Zoro raise both their eyebrows at me, Ameila giggle in Zoro's arms.

"Are you okay, Sanji? I noticed you and Usopp havn't been talking or getting along as well as before. Do you wanna talk about it," Chopper asked.

"What are you talking about? We're fine, we have been getting along fine," i snap. Chopper gives me an odd look and shakes his head.

"Listen, Usopp has been talking about moving on without you, he's been talking to himself but i've heard him say it. Some times i see him come out of the room and he just cries. You really believe everything is okay?"

My heart stops with every word that comes out of his mouth, he wants to leave me? but why? My eyes casted downwards, " i'll be right back. Maybe."

Jumping off the side of the ship and running after Usopp, fuck i need to fix this.

 **Usopp's POV**

I kick another rock that i pass by, i hate him. He has a lot of nerve, i sigh, i miss him already. I look up to see a pub sign, i could use a drink. I go in and instantly start dowing the beer placed in front of me, after my fourth one, i feel someone sit next to me. Looking at him from the corner of eye, i freeze to see Smoker, a man the crew has been running from sitting beside me.

"i'm not going to attack you, you can calm down. Your captain Luffy, i have him, i regret taking him, this is the second time." My eyes widen at his confession, he ran his hand through his white hair and sigh. "I'm so sorry," his choked voice said it all.

"Let me take him back. He's pregnant, he is in love. He has some who loves him. Please," i say. He looks at me and nods, getting up and walking out, i follow directly behind him. We walk a lil while, before stopping in front of a door," he is in there." I go to open it when he grabs my hand," i will let you open it, if you give me a kiss." My eyes widen and i bite my bottom lip. Do this for Luffy. I lean forward slightly and he meets me halfway, the kiss wasn't bad. It started off slowly and sweet but then it deepened, him pulling me against his body and i grinded my hips against his. Suddenly a image of Sanji popped in my head and i pull away quickly. He steps back and hands me a key," to unlock his handcuffs." He turned and walked away. I quickly open the door, unlock Luffy's handcuffs and help him to his feet. "Thank you Usopp."

 **Crocodile's POV**

I lift Luffy into my arms and held him tightly kissing him anywhere possible, i'm never letting him out of my sight again. I look up to see Sanji checking over Usopp. Something isn't right, Curly Eyebrows doesn't seem to notice. The way he flinches or doesn't look comfortable, the giulty look on his face goes unnoticed by his lover. Weird. As thanks to saving Luffy, i should help him, but it doesn't look easy. I sigh. What to do? I kiss Luffy's forehead, planning. This might be fun.

 **SORRY BUT TBC**


End file.
